Nuestra promesa
by Lizzmiu
Summary: ¿Cuál sería la nueva promesa que haría? Ese pequeño demonio le dio la oportunidad perfecta, no había ninguna falla. Un mundo alternativo donde ellos tomarían el lugar de sus "yo". Todo sería como siempre debió haber sido y si ese universo alternativo no le gustaba siempre podía decir que no. Semi AU. Contiene leves spoilers del manga 135. Se aleja en este punto del canon.
1. Capitulo 0

_**Introducción**_

* * *

"Digamos que es una pequeña prueba, si tu gustas ese será tu mundo"

El trato era tentador.

¿Siquiera tenían que pensarlo? La respuesta era más que obvia

Además, él les dijo que tenían que regresar para poder dar un sí o un no, independientemente de cual fuera su decisión solo seria una probada.

"Los dos deben estar de acuerdo para regresar, el ritual ya se lo saben"  
Eso facilitaba mucho más las cosas.

Él siempre estaría para ella y ella siempre estaría para él. Actualmente casi nunca tenían desacuerdos.

Ella no lo dudo y acepto.

Él todavía tenia dudas, aun así ya había prometido seguir a esa chica a donde fuera. Se encargaría de cumplir su promesa sin importar como.

Con una última mirada entre los dos, Emma entro al extraño portal que se había formado frente a ellos, Ray se detuvo por un segundo...

Dio un paso y así todo comenzó.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_Esta historia la escribí cuando el manga iba en el capitulo 135, se aleja desde ese punto del cannon. _

_Pequeña contribución al Rayemma, mi OTP la cual necesita mucho más amor. _


	2. Capitulo I

**Uno.**

* * *

El cantar de las aves a pesar de ser tan suave logró despertarla casi al instante, sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la luz que entraba desde la ventana y por fin se dio cuenta que no reconocía donde estaba. El color azul de la pared le brindaba una calma inexplicable, se sentía tan familiar...

Los peluches.

La decoración.

Los muebles.

Se sentía como si todo fuera suyo. La pijama que vestía era tan cómoda, era como si hubiera regresado a sus tiempos en Grace Field cuando aun no se enteraba de aquella terrible verdad que la condenaba a no ser más que alimento. Hizo lo que pudo para no parecer sorprendida, ya sabia que aparecería en lugar de la Emma de este mundo aunque debía admitir que seguía siendo impresionante.

Agito la cabeza. Tenia que cumplir con una cosa para poder regresar antes del genocidio de Norman, debe aprender lo más que pudiera de este mundo para considerarlo una opción donde nadie tenga que morir, solo tenia una pequeña duda ahora que ya estaba en este universo alterno.

-¿Ahora que hago? ¡Pensé que llegaría con Ray!- No es que ella fuera tonta, de hecho era bastante inteligente es solo que había momentos en los que se despistaba, creer que llegaría con el peli negro fue una tontería y lo que hizo después debe de admitir que también lo fue.

Se levanto y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amigo, buscándolo en la casa tan familiar.

-¡Ray! ¡Ray! ¡Ray!- Parecía que no había nadie, considero que esto era una broma más de ese demonio innombrable y la idea la hizo desesperarse, comenzó a gritar más fuerte el nombre del azabache pero seguía sin haber pruebas de vida en el lugar- ¡Ray! ¡Ray!

-¡Ray! ¡Ray!- Reconoció la voz infantil, cuando el pequeño cuerpo la derribo en un abrazo ella seguía en shock- ¡Ray!

-¿Phil?

-¡Buenos días hermana!- El moreno le sonrió, Emma tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no llorar, extrañaba tanto al niño de ojos azules que no pudo evitar abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, se quería disculpar con él por todo, por aun no haberlo rescatado, por hacer que cargara con algo tan pesado él solo, tenia tantas cosas que decirle pero no se lo podía permitir.

_Flashback._

_-Es bastante emocionante ¿No lo crees? Podemos encontrarnos con las versiones alternas de nuestros amigos ¡Como en esos libros de ciencia ficción! Podremos decirles tantas cosas y- recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que la hizo detenerse._

_-Emma, si ya leíste esos libros debes saber que no podemos llegar a hablar con ellos como si fueran nuestros amigos, son otras personas ¿entendiste? Tu misma serás otra persona allá, así que cuando lleguemos debemos averiguar como se supone que somos y actuar tal cual._

_Hizo un puchero fingiendo molestia- Lo sé, lo sé._

_-¿Segura que es buena idea? Todavía podemos pensar en otra promesa_

_-Quiero tener todas las opciones que podamos, él ya nos dijo que seria una prueba así que no me molestaría intentarlo, además podemos experimentar una vida normal por un rato ¡Es ganar-ganar! Suena bastante bien._

_-Demasiado bien a decir verdad.- El muchacho suspiro haciendo reír a la peli naranja.- Solo sigue el plan ¿Okey?_

_-¡Okey!_

_Fin del flasback_

-¿Te paso algo, Emma?

-No, no Phil, es solo que me levante desorientada- Soltó unas risitas intentando calmar a su niño consentido y de paso a ella.

-Ya veo- No pareció creerle del todo su excusa, aun así sonrió una vez más- ¡Vamos a desayunar! Se nos hará tarde.

-¿Tarde para que?

-La escuela, recuerda que debes llevarme a la primaria y tu debes ir a la secundaria- Emma se relajo un poco, había leído algunas cosas de los sistemas de educación del mundo humano.

Siguió al más pequeño a lo que parecía ser la cocina, la casa era bastante grande para que solo estuvieran ella y Phil, no habían más que cuadros de lienzos pintorescos así que no se podía dar una idea de cuantas personas vivían ahí, especialmente por la parte en la que Phil le dijo que debía llevarlo solo a él a la primaria ¿Que clase de orfanato era este? ¿Uno donde solo habían dos niños?

-Ray, Ray- Canto el moreno sirviendo cereal en dos platos, moviendo su cabezita con un ritmo marcado por él mismo. Escuchar el nombre del azabache solo la puso a pensar en el paradero del muchacho. Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Phil la miro con preocupación.- Emma, yo estoy aquí para estar contigo así que por favor... No pongas esa cara, me hace sentir que no cumplo con mi objetivo.

-¿Objetivo? ¿De que estas hablando?

-Sé que soy adoptado hermana, nuestros padres me adoptaron para que no te sintieras sola, así que mi objetivo es que tu estés feliz.

Ahora mismo se sentía bombardeada de información. ¿Padres? ¿Ella tiene padres? ¿Mamá y Papá? No se lo podía creer, luego estaba eso de que Phil era adoptado... ¿Que rayos? Emma empezó a sentir que esa conversación no le correspondía a ella. ¿Porque él creía que ese era su objetivo? Si lo adoptaron... De repente la palabra le dio nauseas. La idea que tenia de que la adopción era porque una pareja te quería dar amor y un hogar había desaparecido hace tiempo.

-Phil

-No te preocupes yo lo hago con mucho gusto pero me desagrada ser la razón de que estés triste

Ahora se sentía doblemente mal, ella estaba más que feliz de compartir un desayuno con él es solo que estaba preocupada por Ray. No llevaba ni una hora en ese lugar y ya lo estaba arruinando todo.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Se atrevió a preguntar

-Te escucha peleando con mamá ayer antes de que se fuera a ese viaje de tres meses, ni siquiera te despediste de ella por lo que dijo... Que yo solo estoy para hacerte compañía.

Que horrible hija era.

¿Que horrible madre tenia? Se tuvo que sostener de la mesa para no caerse porque tanta información la mareo. Definitivamente necesitaba a Ray a su lado, se encontró a si misma en un hoyo donde la felicidad, la tristeza, la sorpresa, la indignación, la emoción, todas esas emociones se juntaron en su pecho y ahora no sabia ni que cara poner.

Phil le lanzo un cereal en la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada, Emma suspiro, después se encargaria de poner todo en orden ahora tenia que hacer una única cosa, ella le regreso el ataque al niño y de pronto una pequeña guerra de comida comenzó.

-¡Toma!- Phil se emociono tanto que hasta leche agarro en sus pequeñas manos, Emma intento alejarse pero ya tenia las manos pegajosas en toda su cara, los dos rieron fuerte y de nuevo recibió un regaño de Phil porque se les haría tarde.

Ahora Emma tenia tres problemas.

Uno, no sabia donde carajos estaba la escuela de Phil y suya.

Dos, se suponía que debía llevar uniforme... Bueno ese problema se soluciono bastante rápido al ver que el niño le daba su ropa y la mandaba a tomarse un baño, al parecer Phil era bastante responsable con la escuela.

Tres, debía encontrar a Ray.

El timbre sonó, Emma todavía sin acomodar su pelo corrió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con la posible solución a su primer problema.

-Buenos días Emma

-Norman...

* * *

_Notas del autor._

_Tenia la idea de poner mis comentarios iniciales aquí también, pero creo que solo pondré la historia y ya._


	3. Capítulo II

**Dos. **

* * *

-Norman...

-Veo que ya estas lista ¿Nos vamos?- Aun seguía en shock. Norman, unos de sus mejores amigos y hermano estaba frente a ella, sonriendo como ella añoraba. Sacudió su cabeza una vez más regañándose internamente, Ray ya le había dicho que ellos no eran sus amigos, lo serian cuando aceptaran vivir en este mundo. Tenia que actuar con normalidad, averiguar todo lo que pudiera y buscar a Ray.

-Por supuesto, solo que tengo que dejar a Phil en la escuela.- En respuesta el albino la miro con confusión.

-Lo sé, por eso vine más temprano.

-Ho claro, es que he ¿Lo olvide?- Soltó unas risitas intentando cubrir su error, Norman la miro con un toque extraño entre cariño y preocupación. Su respiración se corto cuando sintió el toque de oji azul, su mano plantado en su mejilla y el rostro de él a centímetros de su cara la hacia sentir rara.

-¿Estas bien?

"Que incómodo" pensó la peli naranja para después volver a regañarse.- ¡Por-por supuesto! Llamare a Phil y nos vamos

-No hace falta Emma, ya estoy aquí ¡Hola Norman-nii!

-Phil, buenos días.- ¿Ni? ¿Hermano? ¿En este mundo también se consideraban hermanos todos? ¡Eso era tan genial! Si es que venían a este mundo se podrían tratar como lo que eran ¡Una gran familia! Estaba comenzando a emocionarse por ver a los demás. ¿Cambien le dirían hermana? ¿Se llevarían todos bien? Tenia tantas preguntas.

-Bueno ¡Vamos!-Los dos niños le sonrieron y la siguieron después de cerrar bien la puerta. Emma comenzó a cantar la melodía que Ray le había compartido las veces que no podía dormir, esa canción tan tranquila que por alguna razón a ella la ponía mucho más activa y ahora la canturriaba cada vez que estaba feliz. Tenia ganas de ver a todos pero sobretodo quería saber como le estaba yendo a Ray ¿Tendría mejor familia? Un mini-Ray aquí era muy posible.

-¿A donde vas Emma?- La detuvo Norman- La primaria es por el otro lado.

-Ho si... Ammm, creo que me equivoque.

El resto del camino se aseguro ir detrás del albino, escuchando atentamente lo que los dos niños hablaban, ella no tenia ni idea de que estaban diciendo por lo tanto no podía agregar nada en la conversación. Más tarde haría una red como Yugo le enseño, solo que tendría problemas buscando como hacerla con social. ¿Una red social esta hecha de personas? Sonaba un poco perturbador si se lo preguntaban a ella.

-Adiós Emma-nee, adiós Norman-nii- Emma recibió el abrazo del más pequeño con gusto despidiéndose de él. Después de quedar mirando un rato la primaria extrañamente familiar siguió a Norman a su escuela, a veces trataba de adelantarse pero terminaba metiéndose en callejones que no eran y recibiendo una mirada preocupada del albino.

En cuanto llego a la escuela, después de admirar un poco el edificio, fue bombardeada con saludos de personas que nunca en su vida había visto, todos la trataban con tanta familiaridad que de alguna manera la hizo sentir bastante feliz. Su felicidad creció cuando por fin reconoció a dos personas.

-¡Don! ¡Gilda! ¡Buenos días!

-¡Emma!- la peli verde parecía demasiado energética en este mundo, salto sobre Emma y la jalo a una esquina mientras los dos chicos se quedaban platicando.- Muy bien cuéntamelo todo

-¿Eh?

-Cierto, cierto, Anna ya viene para acá, le mande un mensaje en cuanto te vi entrar con ya sabes quien- Emma trato entender porque Gilda no decía el nombre de Norman, era con el único que entro o ¿Se refería a alguien más?

-¡Ya vine!- "Que rápido" pensó la peli naranja.- Suelta todo Emma

¿Querían que ella vomitará? ¿Para que? O era que querían que dijera algo... ¿Sobre que?. Le dijeron que no usara esa palabra pero en esta ocasión era muy necesaria. "¡Mierda! No entiendo"

-No sé de que están hablando.- rió nerviosa

-No seas así, ya nos enteramos de que paso en tu casa la otra vez- Las dos chicas la miraron con una complicidad que no sabia que podrían tener.

-No respondiste los mensajes, esta vez no escaparas- Anna extendió sus manos a sus hombros como si estuviera tratando de acorralarla, por primera vez Emma sintió miedo hacia su hermana menor.- ¿Que le dijiste a Norman?- Canturrió como si fuese un fantasma.

-No le dije nada- Emma copio el tono fantasmón obteniendo una reprimenda de respuesta.

-Tu nunca cambias- suspiro Gilda- Dale una respuesta pronto, es bastante cruel ¿sabes?- Por una parte Emma se encontraba alegre al saber que ella en este mundo era... ¡Ella! Pero por otra parte quedo mucho más confundida ¿Tenia que decirle algo a Norman?.

Ese pensamiento se fue al fondo de su mente cuando vio a un chico peli negro pasar detrás de Anna. ¡Ray! Si ellas estaban aquí probablemente él también, si ellas sabían quien era ella y quien era Norman, estaba muy segura que sabían quien era Ray, es decir ellos tres siempre estaban juntos y probablemente en este mundo jamas se tuvieron que separar.

-¿Donde esta Ray? Quiero verlo- pregunto animada, no quería admitirlo pero estaba algo abrumada, si el azabache estuviera con ella todo seria más sencillo.

-¿Ray? ¿Quién es ese?

-Ray ¡Nuestro hermano! Pelo negro, algo alto... Con mirada seria, vamos chicas saben quien es él- Al no recibir respuesta comenzó a entrar en pánico ¿Y si Ray no estaba aquí? ¿Que tal en este mundo ni siquiera se conocían? ¡Tenia que buscarlo! Si él no estaba en esta escuela significaba que estaba solo, pasándola peor que ella.- ¡Ahora vuelvo!

-¡Espera Emma! ya van a empezar las clases

La peli naranja gruño frustrada. Se volvió a regañar, tenia que seguir actuando como le dijo el azabache, después lo buscaría.- Esta bien- comenzó a caminar para buscar su salón de clases.

-¿A donde vas? tu salón es el que esta aquí- Metió la pata, otra vez.

-Si-si, es que yo... iba al baño, antes de que empiecen las clases ya saben.- Ahora tenia que averiguar donde estaba el sanitario para que se creyeran la mentira, no se la podía pasar diciendo que olvido las cosas o se preocuparían por ella.

-Emma ¿Estas bien? El sanitario esta en el segundo piso.

-Creo que mejor entro a mi clase ¡Nos vemos!- Las chicas se despidieron, Emma entro y Norman le hizo una seña indicando que se sentará. No se pudo concentrar el resto del día, especialmente porque su maestro resulto una de las personas que más extrañaba, Yugo. Tuvo que tragarse las ganas de llorar, eso le fue más impactante que ver a muchos de sus hermanos en su estadía en la escuela.

Intento salir a buscar a Ray pero Gilda y Anna no la dejaban sola en ningún momento, si no eran ellas era Norman. Necesitaba buscar al único que la comprendía, no solo por la situación actual en la que seguramente pasaba por lo mismo que ella.

Él comenzó a ser su aliado más cercano, ahora mismo sentía que necesitaba un abrazo y que él era el único que podía dárselo.

Al final del día tuvo que pasar por Phil para regresar a esa casa tan grande que solo el silencio igual de grande se le podía comparar. Memorizo la escuela y los caminos para no depender de Norman, aun así él se ofreció a acompañarlos. Norman se despidió con un pequeño abrazo que la relajo un poco.

Solo un poco.

* * *

_Thx por leer 3 _


	4. Capítulo III

**Tres.**

* * *

Emma miraba con -demasiada- atención su plato, Phil intentaba hacer conversación pero la muchacha ni se inmutaba. Todo el día había sido estresante para la peli naranja, divertido y todo lo que había soñado pero más que nada estresante.

-Emma ¿Como te fue?- Como si la pregunta fuera un interruptor, Emma comenzó a quejarse en voz alta.

-Todos me dijeron que estaba extraña, no pude encontrar a quien buscaba, ni siquiera pude entender casi nada de lo que comentaban Gilda y las otras chicas, luego insinuaron que debería decirle algo a Norman y no tengo ni idea de que.

-Bueno estas un poco rara desde la mañana. Cuando llego Norman parecías asustada.- El recuerdo del albino en la puerta en la mañana seguía fresco en su cabeza, a veces se le olvidaba que ese no era el Norman que conocía, aunque a decir verdad ya no conocía tan bien al Norman de su mundo.

Al menos el chico con el que estuvo hoy si era quien recordaba, amable y tranquilo. Mentiría si dijera que no disfruto estar con él. Todo se puso extraño cuando las chicas comenzaron a decir cosas raras, ni siquiera la dejaron ir a buscar a Ray en los descansos.

-¿No será por lo que paso en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?- el niño pregunto inocentemente, su hermana en verdad actuaba extraño, en la mañana se metió en calles erróneas a pesar de recorrer el camino a su escuela más de doscientas veces. No estaba del todo seguro pero creía que no sabia cual era su uniforme, inclusive olvido su celular cuando muchas veces lo regaño a él por haberlo olvidado en algunas ocasiones. Escucho por parte de Norman que olvido donde estaba el baño, olvido donde estaba su clase y hasta se mantuvo despierta en la clase del profesor Yugo ¿Eso era siquiera posible?

-¿Fiesta?- Ahí estaba otra vez. Ella parecía haber olvidado todo, él había escuchado de una enfermedad que te hacia olvidar cosas, si eso es lo que le estaba pasando a Emma tendría que llevarla al hospital o mínimamente intentar que ella recuerde poco a poco.

-No me dijiste que paso, solo sé que no podrías ver a la cara a Norman

-Ahora estoy más confundida- Suspiro intentado cubrir su cara con su pelo corto.- No sé donde esta mi cuadrito ese.

-¿Hablas de tu celular?- La oji verde murmuro un "Si", Phil salio corriendo por el artefacto considerando que su hermana quizá haya olvidado eso también.- Mira te voy a enseñar a usarlo, si lees todo lo que tienes tal vez puedas entender lo que Gilda-nee decía.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Phil!

-Es lo único en lo que puedo ayudarte Emma-nee.- Emma asintió bastante feliz, el color rosa natural de sus mejillas regreso y eso tranquilizo mucho al menor. Aunque quisiera ayudar más a su hermana, Phil considero preguntar directamente a la chica de pelo verde para así encontrar una solución con lo de Norman pero siempre cuando intentaba preguntarle algo la chica le respondia un " Es cosa de chicas" o "no lo entenderías", esas respuestas para absolutamente todo.

Mientras le enseñaba lo esencial del uso de un celular la canción con la que Emma lo levanto se le vino a la cabeza. ¡Ray! ¡Ray! ¡Ray! ¿Ray?

-Emma-nee ¿A quien estabas buscando hoy?- Emma sonrió muchísimo más que antes, el color rosado de sus mejillas paso a ser más intenso y Phil se dio cuenta que solo el pensar en esa persona la hacia feliz.

-¡Ray! Tiene el pelo negro, sus ojos también son negros, tiene un rostro muy serio para su edad aun así eso lo hace ver muy genial.- La descripción se le hacia muy familiar al pequeño.

-¿Su pelo cubre su ojo?

-¡Si! ¿Sabes quien es Phil?- La esperanza en la voz de su hermana lo obligó a hacer memoria, deseaba no estar equivocado.

-Creo que es el hijo de la directora Isabelle

-¿Isabelle?- El rostro de Emma perdió todo el color de repente, como si ese nombre fuera malo. Movió su pequeña manita frente al rostro de la chica para hacerla reaccionar, Emma sacudió su cabeza e intento sonreír- Bueno ¿Sabes donde podría estar Ray?

-Va en la misma escuela que tu, solo que creo haber escuchado que Ray estaba en la clase C- Estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para recordar comentarios al aire que daba la mujer de pelo azabache con la profesora Krone, era bastante difícil si consideraba el hecho de que casi nunca le prestaba mucha atención a las platicas de adultos.- Puedes encontrarlo en la biblioteca o en los árboles, la maestra Isabelle dice que son sus lugares favoritos.

Una vez más los ojos de Emma brillaron- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No se que haría sin ti!-la peli naranja se paro, lista para irse.

-¿A donde vas?

-¡A dormir! Tengo que ir a buscar a Ray mañana

-Todavía no te enseño todo- Phil le recrimino con un tono un poco decepcionado, Emma miro a cualquier lado intentando no ver al niño.

-Podemos continuar luego

-No Emma, tienes que aprender ahora o luego no querrás

-Pero...

-No tomara mucho tiempo ¡Lo juro!

La chica suspiro, Phil ya la estaba ayudando demasiado así que no podía negarse. Aunque había que admitir que ese niño era un poco mentiroso. No la dejo irse hasta enseñarle todo y si que tomo mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Notas del autor: Gracias por leer!_


End file.
